Idris Academy Story
by SnowyCricket
Summary: Jace Lightwood comes to this Academy because his step-sis and step-bro are going there, in his first day he meets a cute redhead and he makes a bet with her, what's going to happen? Is Jace and this redhead gonna hate eachother or love eachother? Includes Clace, Sizzy and Malec moments :) Smiley Faces For EVERYONE! :) :) :) Chapters are put through in batches most of the time :) :)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge too much! I'm always open to improvement so you can post help stuff in the review section. This story has a very annoying boy named Jace, so if you don't like annoying boys, I don't suggest you should read this (Joking! I think of Jace as 'Annoyingly Cute')

* * *

Clary POV

I'm back at Idris Accademy! Well, it's more of a boarding school but whatever... I've been attending the school or a few years now and I'm excited to be back! I can't wait to catch up with Isabelle and her geeky boyfriend, Simon! Jocelyn, my mother, slowed down and parked her car near the academy gates,

"Have fun sweety, Luke and I will miss you. See you at christmas break, honey!" My mom smiled, a trace of sadness in her eyes.

"Mom, I'll call you from time to time okay? Don't worry about me!" I grinned,

showing my excitement to her. I got out of the slightly scratched car and took my suitcase out, I waved goodbye to my mother as she drove off to Manhattan.

"Clary! CLARY!" Isabelle yelled,

trying to get my attention but I was daydreaming, thinking about the great year ahead. Suddenly, a girl (no other than my best friend, Isabelle) popped infront of my face.

"Earth to Clary!" She waved her hand infront of my face until I focused again.

"Oh, hi Isabelle!" I smiled,

"I've been trying to get your attention for three minutes! THREE! Why do you keep daydreaming?" Isabelle sighed, clearly asking a rhetorical question,

"Anyway, you know how I've told you that I have an adoptive brother named Jace? Well, he transferred to this school!" Isabelle grinned.

_Isn't he the guy Isabelle said was a player?... _Clary wondered. Alec and a golden haired boy appeared next to Isabelle. The boy was beautiful, his golden locks and his caramel eyes looked so attractive! _That must be Jace, the player_, I thought.

"Hi! I'm Jace, you must be Clary, Isabelle told me that your her best friend, and also that you're off limits to me... We'll see about that." Jace smirked, while Isabelle smacked him off balance.

"I'm a tough girl to get so you won't succeed, Jace." I scoffed, emphasizing on his name. But, oh my god , he was smokin'! His bronze skin glowed under the sunlight, like he was a god. _He probably thinks of himself as god anyway, _I suspected. Suddenly the bell rang, signalling the last of the parents to depart. Everyone scrambled up the stairs and made their way to the dorms.

* * *

I hope you like it, I'm still a bit shy to show you my full writing skills. I'm posting 3 chapters, I'm probably gonna post chapters in batches so it may take a while, but be sure, I'll be writing it, it only takes 30 mins for three chapters so it's not a problem. Please review if you have any comment to make!


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter YAY! Should I make them longer? Each chapter has one POV in it so maybe it would be interesting if I make it longer, anyway have fun reading! :)

* * *

Jace POV

That girl did not seem hopelessly in love with me like every other girl I've met, she's different, but I like a challenge! The girl, Clary, had wonderful emerald eyes, which stared at me cautiously at first sight. Her fiery hair looked so soft, I wish I could feel it, the crimson-ish colour first striked me as extreme but now I see it's a pastelle ruby colour, which looked so beautiful under the pale sunlight. She looked beautiful in her simple style, wait... I just called a girl beatiful, I never say that! What's wrong with me?! I just met this girl and I feel like I've fallen for her! I don't fall for girls, they fall for me! So, why isn't she staring at me like she wants me to kiss her? We're walking to the dorms now and she hasn't payed any attention to since I met her!

"Why are you staring, Blondie? You want me even though you can't have me?" She grinned devillishly. She's playing with me! Well, two can play at that game!

"Well, even though you aren't looking at me, I see in your eyes that you want me, a LOT!" I smirked, teasing her.

"Ha! As if! I'd rather join the cheer leading team than go out with YOU!" She laughed. Well, that hurt, but I ignored it because an idea had formed in my head.

"Well, let's make a bet! If you get in the cheerleading team, I'll leave you alone. If you don't get in, you have to go on a date with me!" I smiled devilishly.

* * *

It's a bit too short for my taste... :/ I'll try and make them longer guys! At the end of each chapter I'll ask a question to help me with the story! Should there be Malec in this story?


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter! I really want to do a Pewdiecry story, should I? I meant I ship Felix (Pewdiepie) and Marzia (Cutiepie) but Pewdiepie and Cry is really interesting! I also might do a Divergent story for fun! Anyway, enough blabbing, I'm very talkative :) I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Isabelle POV

That Jerk! Alec's eyes widened and I gasped,

"Jace! Don't force her! Jeez, you'd do anything to go on a date with a girl..."

"Deal! You an't getting a date, Blondie!" Clary smirked.

"Oh, I think I am! I'm gonna get my date book ready!" Jace smiled mischeviously.

"A date book? That's lame..." Alec grumbled.

"What did you say, Alec? I can't hear it over the sound of my awesomeness."

"Which is as quiet as static sounds!" Clary laughed and a second later Alec and I joined in.

"Oh wow! My siblings chose little red riding hood over me! I'm so sad!" Jace did a pretend cry and made a sad face, it looked convincing as long you didn't look into his eyes, his eyes didn't show sadness, they screamed amusement.

"If you keep sounding so sarcastic all the time they will choose me over you, Goldilocks!" Clary sneered, her smile widening until she looked like the cheshire cat. They had been so involved in the conversation that they had reached their dorms, and were just standing infront of the door, like a bunch of idiots.

"This is where me and Clary are staying so you guys can go and find your dorms now, off you go, shoo!" I waved them away like they were a pair of dogs. I unlocked the door and i walked in, confidently. The room had been repainted recently, because the cyan walls of the living room were glistening. I glanced at the 3D tv and the plush, crimson sofa, and strolled over to the kitchen. It was yellow as always and it was also repainted, by the looks of it at least. I entered my bedroom, all the stuff I left here was still there (it was the same dorm she had last year). Clary also had loads of her stuff already here, this was gonna be the third year they've lived in a dorm together. She was my best friend and I liked her, I help her with fashion, she helps me with my work, that's the way it works in our friendship. My room had a princess white bed, a white wardrobe, a set of quartz drawers and a quartz-themed bathroom. Clary's room was pretty much the same, eventhough she had black instead of white and instead of quartz she had glass.

* * *

So, we've got the scene and stuff, now we need the drama! Soon you'll find out what I mean! :) I like being evil, btw :p but not the Rick Riordan type of evil! God no! I'm not a troll type of person, anyway on chapter 2 I asked you do you want Malec in this, my next question is: Do you want Sabastian &/ Jonathon in this? Also, do you want them to be good or bad? I just want your opinion! :) Say your opinion below (in the review section) Smiley faces for everyone! :) :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! It's been over a week and I'm really sorry about that! I had lots of things to do and I started planning other stories! Special thanks to Alysia, brianna2224 and mrssweeneytodd52214 for writing a review! Also, I've decided to include Malec and Jonathan, so I'll be adding them in in this chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

Clary POV

I was moving around my new room tidying when there was a knock, I strolled over to the dorm door warily,

"Clary, it's me Jonathan!"

I quickly fidgeted with the door and unlocked it,

"Damn, there's so many locks! Hi, bro!" I said, hugging Jonathan, my older brother by a year.

"How are you lil' sis?" He asked warily. Then Izzy walked in the main room and stared,

"Who's that Clary?" She wondered loudly.

"This is my brother, Jonathan. Jonathan, this is Isabelle, my room mate." I introduced them to each other.

"Sorry to bother you Isabelle, but has Clary spoken to any boys yet today?" Jonathan asked, putting on his protective face.

"Yeah, she spoke to-" Isabelle started but I cut her off by screaming,

"Izzy, don't tell him!" too late.

"She met my adoptive brother and they made a bet. If Clary doesn't get in the cheerleading team she has to go out with Jace." Izzy stated calmly, like I didn't scream at her a seond ago.

"Jace? The new guy? Oh my god, he's a heartbreaker, Alec told me! How could you agree to that, Clarissa?!" Jonathan yelled at me, sounding a lot like my dad.

"I'll get on the cheerleading team, don't worry." I yelled back, I got angry because he always does every thing to protect me from boys but he has a dirty past with girls so he's the one to talk, geez! Because he's popular, girls sit on his lap and make out with him every chance they get, Jace will probably be the same as well.

"You're more of a football girl, and you're not _that_ girly," He said, trying to stop shouting, "I just want you to be safe And, I want to protect you."

"If protecting me means that I won't be able to go out with a guy then I don't want protection! I want to have a normal life, I don't want every guy I talk to to get threatened by you!" I screamed again, and then I caught myself, I just insulted my brother! Jonathan whimpered for a few seconds and then he stared at me with his green puppy dog eyes, his expression showed sadness and hurt.

"Well then, for a whole week, I'll tell every guy in the school that I won't hurt you if you talk to her, I'll say it tomorrow (Monday) in the lunch hall and on Friday I'll stop it in the cafeteria at lunch. Do you want to try that?" Jonathan's voice was careful, he didn't want to unleash his anger. I didn't want lots of guys to talk to me, it would be uncomfortable, so I said:

"Yes." Wait, what?! I meant to say no! Then I realized, damn my curiosity took over me! I have to admit, I was curious how it would feel like. Jonathon nodded, his expression stone hard, then he waved bye to me and Izzy then walked away, whispering curses, hoping I didn't hear them but I did. I slid the door closed and sighed.

"Whoa, you're single, in the proper way! I'll help you keep guys away, okay?" Izzy smiled while I nodded, feeling sick, I just hurt my brother and I let him think that his protection was a burden on me, it wasn't, it was actually quite nice to hear him say I'm off limits. I ran in my room and buried my face in my pillow and sobbed.

Isabelle POV

Wow, I met her brother, finally. I've seen him talk to her but I just thought he was her friend. I heard Clary's sobs through the wall and I thought about going to her and cheering her up, but I can't cheer her up, I saw the face Jonathan did, and he was _clearly_ upset to hear her say yes. I should let her cry, but her sobs will make me go to her so I decided I should go and see my friends.

I went in the courtyard, slipping in the mini forest that was created and jumped over the fence that said 'Off Limits'. This was now the official forest outside my school, which was said to be haunted by wolves and bears. Ha, I laughed to myself, that's a crappy explanation from the teachers, there's a building in the forest that used to be a teachers' dorm but half of it collapsed on itself but the other half was solid, the teachers were scared the other half might collapse so they didn't do anything about it, now it's me and my friends' meeting place, we call it Pandemonium. I arrived and inside, Maia and Jordan were snuggle up watching a movie on the tv I had shopped for last year, you could say I decorated it (Clary and Maia helped). Simon was on a laptop doing something nerdy, and Alec and Jace were on the bed playing cards.

"Why are you guys playing cards on the bed? There's a table, you know." I said as I neared Jace and Alec, while everyone else turned their gaze on me because they didn't see me when I entered Pandemonuim. Jace smirked, that was his answer to my question, and I punched him off the bed.

"What was that for?!" He yelled, his eyes full of determination to hit me back, but he didn't, thankfully. He's quite strong, and I didn't want a bruise.

"For Clary." I spat, my words full of venom.

Then I told everyone to come to the beanbag area where we usually playing truth or dare and spin the bottle. Then, I told them about the bet and Clary's brother and the one week deal.

"Whoa! Clary shouldn't have agreed," Simon said, pushing his glasses back, "She doesn't like boys following her and hates it when girls get jealous 'cause of the boys following her." I nodded, then I looked over Simon, to the door, where there was someone standing there.

I gasped, _uh oh!_

* * *

Cliff hanger ~Smiles evilly~! This one was long enough I think. It was 1060 words! Anyway, I have another question for you! Who do you think was at the door? Smiley faces for everyone! If you have time, please type a review to tell me to improve/to answer the question/or to anything else! Thank you for reading! I won't be able to post another chapter with this because a chapter this long takes me half an hour and I get bored if I do things for too long so anyway, byeee and I'll post the next one in a few days! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	5. I gotta end it here, guys

Dear Readers, I thought this story would be quite interesting but... Sadly, I don't have interest in writing this story anymore. It's too similar to the other mortal instruments high school stories. i will start a different, much more interesting story soon, however, I am starting year 7! So, that means I won't be active a lot soon and I'm sorry! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! :)

Kind Regards,

SnowyCricket

P.S: I might do one more chapter because I ended on a cliff-hanger, Maybe!


End file.
